


Leavetaking

by ShirleyAnn66



Series: The First Lannister King and His Queen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friday Fast Fic Challenge, Just a piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66
Summary: Jaime hates when he needs to be away from Brienne, but the reality of being King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms means the affairs of state occasionally take them to opposite ends of Westeros.





	Leavetaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WauryD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WauryD/gifts).



> For the Friday Fast Fic Challenge. I was tagged by WauryD with the prompt "space". This can be read as an addendum to either _A Dance with Ice and Fire_ or the Prince/Princess AU in _All the Roads are Winding_ or just as a stand-alone piece of fluff. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm also a day late and a ~~dollar~~ dragon short but that's just the story of my life - LOL.

Jaime hates when he needs to be away from Brienne, but the reality of being King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms means the affairs of state occasionally take them to opposite ends of Westeros, or leaves one in King’s Landing while the other is away.  Still, Jaime can’t help but be amused whenever a newborn babe or one in the belly restricts Brienne’s ability to leave King’s Landing.

“Your lips are made for pouting, Your Grace,” he tells her and is grateful this new babe has made her slower than usual.

He dodges her swinging hand then crowds her until her back is pressed against a wall and he is pressed as close as possible against her.

“And for kissing,” he purrs and quickly closes the space between them to claim her mouth.

She softens and opens, kneading her fingers against his back as if she were the lion instead of him.  He moves closer, the sweet swell of her belly keeping him further away from her than he likes…although still too close for the babe, apparently, as there’s a sharp kick against his abdomen.

He puts a little space between them, burying his face against the crook of Brienne’s shoulder as he chuckles.

“It appears my daughter will be grateful once I’m gone,” Jaime says and presses kisses against the long, strong column of Brienne’s neck.  “She will have more room to move.”

Brienne moans a little, arching to allow him better access.  He lifts his head and grins.

“At least you will miss me,” he says.

She mock-glares.  “And will you not miss me?”

He’s suddenly serious, his hand tightening on her hip.

“Desperately,” he says, “and with your time in the childbed so near, I would not leave if I had a choice.”

She cups his face, her love shining in her beautiful eyes.  “I meant no hurt with my jest, Jaime.  You are King and I know you must go.”

“And you are my wife and my Queen, and I would never be far from your side if I could help it.”

He reluctantly steps away, putting space between them lest he weaken and orders the maester to send a raven to the Lords of the Reach with a message telling them to go to the seven hells or solve their own problems.

Brienne must see his thoughts in his face because she shakes her head and kisses him.  “You are King,” she says again, “and you must go.”

He nods then smooths a loving hand over her swollen belly as he kisses her one more time before reluctantly taking his leave.

*/*/*/*/*

He’s thinking of what to write in his first letter back to her even before he rides through the gates of the Red Keep.

#####


End file.
